Darkness of Time
by Starcalista
Summary: [Ragnarok the Animation]A year has passed since their battle with Dark Lord, yet an enemy rise from his ashes threatening the peace of Rune Midgard once more. After a surprising meeting, will Roan and the others be able to save Rune Midgard once more?


Disclaimer : Do you think I would be writing here if I owned Ragnarok or it's characters?

Author : Starcalista

Rating : K+

Genre : Action/Adventure/Mystery

Possible Pairings and Age :

Roan (17) + Yuufa (17)

Iruga (24) + Judia (23)

Maaya (14)

Takius (20)

Keough (24)

Shiero (13) + Nyara (13)  
_(The Swordsman and Acolyte that joins the group at the end of the series)_

Summary :   
According to popular belief, Keough, Iruga and Takius died in the battle at Ghast Heim, but that was not true. Just before Ghast Heim exploded, a monster and a human saved Takius, Keough and Iruga. For nearly a year they were under the care of them, hovering between life and death. And unknown to anyone of Rune Midgard, a new threat was rising from ashes of Dark Lord, threatening Rune Midgard once more. Roan, Yuufa, Maya, Judia and the two teenagers who just joined their group after Roan's and Yuufa's wedding, has to fight once again with every citizen of Rune Midgard to protect they know and love. After a happy reunion between Takius, Iruga and Keough with Roan, Yuufa, Judia and Maya, they once again have to be the saviours of their world. But how can they, when this new foe proves to be much more cunning and powerful than Dark Lord…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Baphomet and a Mysterious Woman**

The sky was dark, darker than the normal night sky, but then again, Ghast Heim was always dark. Because light never did touch Ghast Heim, 24/7 the land was shrouded in darkness. Though maybe, once long ago, before Ghast Heim was all in ruins and before monsters inhabited it, the sun had shined brightly over it, like it still does in many of the cities of Rune Midgard. But now, Ghast Heim was even more in ruins after the battle between Roan and his friends with Dark Lord, and neither humans nor monsters appeared to still be there, for there were no movements that could be seen. Though sooner or later monsters will once again inhabit it.

Suddenly, Baphomet emerged from the castle having done the last task that needed to be done to prevent Dark Lord from ever coming back once and for all. As he took his time walking through the rubbles, he suddenly spotted the body of a young woman wearing a ruined sages costume among the rubbles of fallen bricks and rocks, though her rod was no where to be found. Baphomet recognized her. She was with the others that had fought with Dark Lord and had fought with her own teacher, one of the people Dark Lord had used among so many. The body of the said teacher was no more than a few feet away from her. Dead. On the other hand, the young woman, while she appeared to be dead, but as he looked closer, Baphomet could see her still breathing even though the indication was so small that if you were a mere human being, you would have missed it. At that very moment Baphomet found himself doing something normally people would never think of him doing. He picked her up and decided to bring her to someone who could take care of her, someone he could trust. Besides it's been a long time since this said 'someone' had met one of his kinds…

But as Baphomet exited Ghast Heim, he had left something undone. Something that could threaten the peace of Rune Midgard once more, and this something was much more terrifying and much more cruel than Dark Lord could ever be. But how could Baphomet know? When it was hidden so deep, not even Dark Lord nor his 'followers' knew about it. And as the sky grew darker, as if it wasn't dark enough, something with an evil aura emerged from the deepest darkest corners of the castle, signaling that this new threat was just only the beginning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of Ghast Heim, a few yards from the main entrance, the entrance where Roan and his friends entered, two bodies laid side by side. The bodies of two fair-haired young men who were once, long ago best friends who had thought that nothing could go in between their friendship. Not until the incident a few years ago, when one of them was thought to be dead.

At that moment a figure of a young woman appeared next to the two bodies, kneeling before them. This young woman who was wearing a wizards costume, with waist-length chestnut brown hair framing her face and sharp sapphire eyes with specks of silver in them, checked the pulses of the two young men. After a few minutes, the figure backed away, and held out her hands over the seemingly dead young men, and their bodies rose up into the air. The mysterious young woman brought them away from Ghast Heim, making sure not to bump them into anything. Before the young woman left though, she looked back, staring at the dark castle towering over her figure. Then her gaze swept over the two young men hovering about a meter above the ground and a soft voice came out from her lips.

"I hope Lady's premonition is wrong…for their sake and for my families…" She whispered into the night and with that she left Ghast Heim, bringing the bodies of the two young men. Whether they are dead or alive, only time will tell. Minutes later, Ghast Heim exploded. And for the first time in many years, sunlight touched Ghast Heim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A month later…_

Yuufa kneeled before the graves of Keough, Iruga and Takius and placed a bouquet of pink carnations and white heathers on each. They were graves but with no bodies underneath the gravestones. After the destruction of Ghasst Heim, after the aftermath of their final battle with Dark Lord, she, Roan, Maaya, and Judia searched the whole place without being able to find their bodies. She had hoped they were actually alive but she knew it was impossible. She had seen her brother say goodbye to her, even though it was just a dream. Besides, if they had survived, they would've come and meet her and the others, especially since Judia-san has Iruga-nii-san's child.

"Onii-san…" Yuufa whispered as she touched Keough's gravestone, "I hope that wherever you are, you're happy with Iruga-nii-san and Takius-san…"

Tears fell from her eyes, yet Yuufa made no move to wipe them away. Suddenly she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. When she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see the handsome face of Roan, a sad smile adorning it. He was half-kneeling next to her. Roan had always been there for her, hasn't he? Ever since the very beginning, yet she had refused to see his kindness as something more.

"Come on, Yuufa, it's time to go." Roan said softly, almost whispering, "Judia-san and Maaya-chan are waiting for us at the gate."

Yuufa nodded, then she turned back towards the gravestones. She could feel Roan's hand slip from her shoulder and felt him stand up straight once more.

"Onii-san, Iruga-nii-san, Takius-san, we have to go now. We'll make sure to stop by again someday, okay?" Yuufa smiled sadly, then she wiped her eyes, stood up and turned back to Roan, smiling brightly.

"Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : I had been brewing this story up since I finished watching Ragnarok the Animation with a little help from my brother, but I only got to posting it now. So, do you guys like it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Well I hope you'll send me your reviews and tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism but please no flames. Oh, and one more thing, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is just not my first langguage.

_Star_


End file.
